


Sheiaral the Latias: Princess of Time

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle Formations, Cultural Differences, Economics, Extinction, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Gunpowder Weapons, Height Differences, Historical Fantasy, Large Breasts, Magic and Science, Original Character(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Personification, Pike and Shot, Psychic Abilities, Royalty, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a world so ingrained in violence that it was nearly destroyed even before the discovery of electricity. Equality and humanism is something only the insane can believe in. 133 years after the greatest disaster ever known, a daring Latias is born. Even with her people's extreme lifespan, powers, and intelligence, slow extinction seems eminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conception of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the character's appearance: I started this story not entire sure on how to depict all the lati0s in my mind's eye. For most of the winged species of gijinkas, I decided to go with the wings being connect at the shoulder blades. Originally, I question whether the lati0s should even have wings with the levitate ability. However I recently decided that the best way to have them is to have the wings lower on the back, right above the butt more or less. A good way to get an idea of what all the gijinkas look like is to look at a recent moemon game, and imagine even the basic evolutionary forms as adults (age is not dependent on evolution in this story). That's not required for the reader of course, but that is how I imagine them.
> 
> They also have the colored triangle on their face which matches the color of the wings. The top part of the triangle is often covered by hair so it would sometimes look like a bent stripe. Most hair styles they prefer covers at least the top corners of the triangle. To what extent the special coloration extends around the body is based on the original pokémon design, although much of it would be covered by clothing. Other than the areas of sex-based color, the rest of the skin is very light white.

Conception of Oblivion

My name is Sheiaral Fairwater Latias and I was born as a princess to the greatest empire in the world. Every true citizen was a dragon type gijinka, which meant we had the strongest and most beautiful people in the world. We were blessed by long life and great stature. Even the shortest of citizens were taller than nearly any foreigner. Unfortunately, I've observed that our long lives lead to complacency in the world. Many nations such as the Confederation and the Psychic Alliance have made get strides in warfare and other technological advancement. While we had the best warriors, nearly no one above the age of fifty years even seemed to have heard of the scientific method.

War still was one thing our nation was good at. We imported the best weapons and armor from the Volcanic Kingdom. I myself served the military as a special agent on a very special mission. I was young and returned to education and thought that the current war wouldn't affect my life, and for the most part it didn't. Wars didn't last long and we were always victorious. The was always some price though and we would appreciate the peace for a time.

My family is a long line of Latias that had great influence over the kingdom, with my mother as the current empress. We were the strongest, tallest, and most beautiful of all gijinka, and we aren't afraid to mention it. We were easily the smartest of the dragons as well so it only followed that we were the rightful leaders of the most superior of people. As the youngest of my siblings, I was not expected to become empress. My older sister, the presumed heir to the throne, was intelligent enough for the job, and had a healthy taste for power. My brother, who was the oldest, spent a lot of time educating himself in economics, and I'm sure he would make an excellent duke and adviser.

There wasn't much to say about myself. I was a simple kid at the age of 24. I was 6 foot 9 inches, and my breasts were only slightly larger than the size of my head. I had quite a lot of growing up to do, but I knew my genes wouldn't make me come up short. I had the bright fairy red hair that many females of my species pocess.

But our stature wasn't even the best thing about our species. We can use our mind for special powers. Many things came natural, such as disguise abilities for females or sight sharing for males. More powers can be gained by discipline, practice, mental preparation, focus, or individual temperaments. I've handily completed an espionage mission when I was younger with my natural powers that developed even then. Learning more powers take some time, but never giving up is important. Most of these skills can take decades to master. Recently, I've been working on various sense sharing skills and more complex illusion. My father says that I have a pretty good way with illusions. Many Latios and Latias have learned many great and unique abilities. I even had a late great uncle who could permanently take over other people's minds, which he taught himself from scratch. My blood has some terrifying potential.

"My daughter did you hear the news?" my dad said hovering quickly down castle halls towards me.

"I have heard nothing new this morning. Is it about the war?" I said.

"It's over. We have quelled the rebellion in the Heartlands. Also this happens to be the twelfth day of winter."

"It's the Festival of Winter Peace? That's such a silly holiday, and we haven't had time to prepare."

This was a tradition that happened on twelfth day of fall and winter, but only during peacetime. One popular and unofficial interpretation is that this day celebrates the rather big breasts the mothers of our nation have, although it's just about having a good time was family and neighbors. It's really a man's holiday, an obvious conclusion, as they are the ones to suffer most in the wars; all they ask of their wives is to be dragon women.

The peace holidays do encourage peace, but it was rather inconvenient that this one was coming so suddenly. The slaves would no doubt be too busy to enjoy the festivities.

"This happens to be the best holiday for someone married to someone processing one of the most bountiful bosoms in the world," my dad bragged.

"I'm not going to have to preside over any special ceremony, am I?" I asked.

"No, you're just eating with the nobles this year."

In a matter of a few hours, I was sitting at a table ready for the speech from the dragonite priestess to get over.

"In the beginning the gods made thirteen domains of gijinka. First were the normal types, who were given great number and diversity. Then were the grass and bug, which tended to nature. Noticing the edges of creation were barren and uninhabitable, they created water, flying, ground, and rock. Then they granted elemental power of fire, electric, and ice, to keep the balance in the world. Then they saw that the world was chaotic without death and created fairy, poison, and now-eradicated ghost to manage the cycle of life.

"This was the state of nature, but the gods saw that they creation was unruly and faithless. They created three great cultures and give them unique gift. Fighters were given willpower, psychics were given knowledge, and brights were given intelligence. Holy places were erected were the gods would appear and faith spread throughout the land.

"However, the light-typed bright used their intelligence to make blasphemies, turning against the gods. Soon they encouraged other gijinkas desecrated the holy grounds.

"Seeing this, the gods cursed the light type into darkness, and created the pious and dutiful steel types to defend the holy grounds. They said among themselves, 'we need a people to rule all the gijinka,' and the head god Arceus said, "they shall be in my element, and it shall be called dragon.' They crafted us in their imaged and gave us dominion over all elements and unparalleled life-force.

"However, the dragons of old were abused their strength and murdered all who stood in their way. The gods asked, 'why do destroy our creations when you we supposed to rule over them?' and the dragons said, 'Because we are the only ones worthy of creation.'

"The gods then struck them with a curse of weakness for their arrogance. And for the first time did the dragons knew suffering. Winter came upon them. Overcame with anger, five warriors climbed the mountain to slay the gods, but were slain themselves by the snow.

"Knowing that they would not survive the winter, the smallest and weakest of the dragons came up the mountains have her people speared from the cold death the awaited them. On the moment of death they gave her the strongest heart that the gods could possibly forge, and warmth spread through her body. She was able to save her race through the warmth of her heart. This woman's name was Latias.

"It was decided that she and her children would mate with the gods themselves and rule the dragons through the ages."

I didn't really believe I was descended from gods, although that might explained why Latias can't reproduce with anything except Latios. I'm not even sure there are no other species which we can reproduce with. All dragons can make babies with all other dragons except us. Many other groups of breeding existed, although there seems to be weird cases everywhere. I didn't really have to think about finding a mate myself, as I had planned marriage with a distant cousin. At least I think second cousins are distant enough to be safe. He was pretty handsome and funny.

I've heard this speech a dozen times. Since it was a peace festival, it avoided the ever present wars so it was hardly a history listen, but it was all in the spirit of winter and fellowship.

"…and since then, the royal family has always been protector of peace and prosperity. Our people, with our long lives gain willpower, knowledge, and intelligence to build the greatest culture that the world has ever known. Now, we give thanks to the creator dragon Arceus for all our blessing. By the grace of our ancestor, let the celebration commence."

Everyone started eating from the food on the tables in front of them. As a princess, it was my responsibility to eat last, even after the cooks. I noticed a few of the tables were sparsely filled. The tables that were usually occupied soldier were occupied by a few officers and their extended families. The servant's tables weren't even seated.

I turn over to a sliggoo sitting next to me. "Excuse me, but do you're from logistics aren't you."

"Yes, Princess," he said. "Did you have a question about the post war operations?"

"Yes," I said. "As the war just ended, most of our soldiers will still be in foreign lands. How long is it until they can return to their homes?"

"The fourth day from now should be when most of them come back."

To my knowledge we've never done this holiday on such short notice in our history. It was a shame that not everyone can celebrate. My brother was sitting at a different table with my father. They already started eating. In fact, I was the only one who hasn't started eating.

I got up and walk over to their table.

"Most of the soldiers are in foreign lands. The servants are too overworked to enjoy Winter Peace," I said, "Would it be possible just put off the rest of the celebration for four days?"

"The thought has occurred to me," my brother said, "There nothing in doctrine that says otherwise."

"It's unheard of, but it's an idea worth entertaining," Dad said.

"Well then, that's all I need to know," I said.

I went to the podium.

"Everyone, heed my command," I said, "After this feast the festivities will be cancel for this day. We will finish the holiday in five day. The soldiers need to return to their homes. Most of the servants who worked for this festival are still preparing for the next part of the festival. All servants are dismissed to join in the feast. I know that this is unorthodox, but we should honor those who work hardest to make this day possible. It is in this way that I believe best honors the spirit of the holiday. Please, everyone, enjoy the feast."

I stepped down from the podium. Everyone was confused at first but soon the chatter glowed into overall approval. I started to eat at my seat. Half way through my meal, my dad came over to have a chat.

"Well, I surely didn't expect that," my dad stated, "We just had the youngest princess changing the date of a holiday. It's you first independent proclamation, and it's going to put the government in a bit of a shock."

"We'll, I've always seen this holiday organized from the bottom. I'm not too sure what it means to the government, but if we can't bring the heroes of the war home then it means the government failed. Everyone has their duty and the soldiers most surely did theirs."

"Given the nature of the war, I couldn't agree more. Now, I believed you have done a wise thing."

"What do you mean the 'given the nature of the war?" I asked.

"War is changing, Sheiaral. I fear that the worst of history hasn't come," Dad said.

"The worst? You mean something more horrible than the Worldscourge or the Year without Miracles."

My father would have no memory of the most violence time in history. He was just a baby during the Worldscourge but his growth was stunted by the Year without Miracles. Being slightly more than seven feet, my dad was very small for an adult Latios. It has long been learned from other species that the stunting of children during the Year without Miracles was not passed on to offspring so there was no doubt that I would be taller than my father one day.

"Perhaps I'm the ultimate pessimist, but the nature of war is changing. Never underestimate the ways gijinkas can harm each other. The ingenuity of gijinkas is without limit."

"But, the only thing only thing I could think of being worse than those disasters would be all life…"I just realized that gravity of that complete thought. "..all life," I whisper, "it's not impossible for all life to be destroy in some way, isn't it?"

"This is a pretty dark conversation to have in public. By the grace of the ancestors, this is still all conjecture. I suggest you enjoy your meal. You're okay to eat at any speed you want," Dad said.

"I'm a princess and not a child anymore. It's not proper."

"You're still a growing girl. Everyone possible heir should be the ideal image of health."

"Well then."

I needed no further prompting to start shoving the food in my mouth. I never thought of eating as a political statement before.

After dinner, I went to talk to my dad in private.

"Dad, what you said implying the end of all life, is there some sort of state secret going on?" I asked.

"Fortunately, there is no sign of such a weapon or plan being carried out. It's just the inevitable consequence of a thought experiment. The ingenuity of gijinkas will increase to such a point. It is a fact of history that things are changing and getting more complex," Dad said.

"Okay, I believe you," I said, "but why did you discuss it with me?"

"I talk about this to you brother and sister when they were 25 years of age," he said, "Although, I must say, neither of them took it as seriously as you did."

"But didn't they understand it?" I said.

"Your sister said it was an idea on par with solipsism and she accused me of inventing my own endtimes myth out of boredom. 'We never had a need for such myths in this nation,' she said. Your mother took it slightly more seriously and your brother didn't quite understand it like you did. He was also very insistent about the gods never allowing such a thing, almost as if he was thinking through a monotheistic worldview. You didn't think about the will of the gods. You see history as the project of mortal agency."

"Did you come up with this thought experiment?" I asked.

"It was your great-uncle Mlathavius Olympus Latios who first introduced it to the royalty. Knowing him, it was likely taken from another mind in battle. It's not a protected secret, neing agneral idea as it is, but some of us take it seriously. I've noticed it's particular not well accepted along the Fairwater line of the family."

That was my line on my mother's side. After the Worldscourge, it was easily the bigger part of the royal family.

"It's a very important idea," I said, "It could happen a century from now. As world leaders, our family should prepare for every case."

"Well, your mom said six hundred years a century ago, your brother gave it five hundred years minimum, and your sister begrudgingly give me at least seven generations of Latios. We actually have everyone's opinion on it all recorded in a book. Now that book _is_ a state secret."

"I'll make sure to read it," I said, "I can keep a secret."

"Our family has lots of secrets, Sheiaral," my Dad said, "Like one of my secrets is that you are my favorite child."

"Thank Dad," I said.

"And that I believe you are the only one who could properly fulfill the role of monarch of our nation in the future."

I froze. There was something big that he said. There was something wrong with the royal family. One treasonous rumor was that we couldn't make any more children. It's something that wouldn't officially be told to me until I was an adult.


	2. Sins of the Parents

**Sins of the Parents**

Tomorrow was going to be my first top level military meeting, with both the high general and my mother as head of state. Merely being a princess wouldn't be enough to get me into one of those meeting so I could only assume that it was much more serious than anything I've done before, which is odd because I've grown too much make to effectively make use of my disguise ability. I'm now twenty-seven years old and I was now towered over even most dragons gijinkas. I was to meet my future husband so he could give me a briefing to prepare me for the briefing.

At the castle, I met Maoirous Sevenwoods Latios, my fiancé. We haven't officially started a romantic relationship or made plans yet. "Sheiaral. I haven't seen you for months."

"It's afraid I'm a bit nervous," I said, "Adulthood is so close. I'm going to have to think about marriage."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He gestured me to follow him down the castle halls. I thought about this last statement of his. He was young among the royals and never married, but has he had sex before? "Sheiaral, I tried to be polite but your thoughts are pretty clear. Don't worry about it too much; all you questions will be answered soon."

"For the past three years, I've felt that I've been out of the loop. I'm the youngest of our species and the only one who isn't an adult."

We stopped at a particular wall.

"I've never been able to figure out this secret passage way," I said. There were a bunch of differently weighted tumblers that look a lot of focus behind the wall, with a bunch of numbers marking the different positions. I've try to just control all of it, but it seemed to me that it was meant for multiple psychics.

"The first twenty-five tumblers are the first twenty-five digits of pi include the three," he said, "I'll handle the other half."

"Mao, you really believe in my telekinetic abilities to give me this many," I said.

"Well, if you can't do as many as me," he said, "Then we made this trip for nothing."

Well, it looks like my powers are already on par with other Latias and Latios. I focus on the mechanism for the secret passage, putting all my tumblers in their place. The wall opened and we walked down the diagonally staggered stairway which was a type of teleport trap. A psychic would likely perceive the stairs in a completely practical position that was completely different from their actually position. It's the same principle that makes it so drawings and perspectives can fool eyes, but it involves deaths by teleporting confidently into solid mass.

"I know the digits of pi are supposed to be a secret, but I question the absolute confidence in the notion that we are the only nation that knows the first fifty or so," I pointed out, "What's the other twenty-five?"

"More pi, except my mother made a mistake calculating it," Mao said, "but the mistake was discovered before either of us was born. The pi was originally supposed to be a spy trap so we could capture infiltrators within this passage. Please don't use any active powers until I say so or we could be in a lot of trouble."

At the bottom of the stairs there was a bunch of bars in a wall. They looked like they could be slid around.

"It looks like there are many billions of combination," I said.

"The bars are for lifting. This entire wall can be lifted," Mao said.

"The solution is lifting?" This was actually quite a clever was to hide a solution, and many spies wouldn't have the shear strength even budge it. "Like the tumblers, it's going to take both of us, isn't it?"

"Yes"

We got down and lifted. It took a lot of effort from me as my body isn't used to making such an effort. Eventually, the wall was lifted and it locked into place.

"Well, no spy has ever gotten this far," Moa said, "Know it's time for you to learn the true nature of our family."

"Yes," I said as we dropped the wall on the other side.

"We are likely not going to ever live as a married coupled should, and we may not even marry at all," Mao said, "We are just too closely related."

"I know you're a cousin on both sides with the closest side being second cousins, but there is a good chance for healthy children."

"I'm not a cousin on both sides. I'm your uncle."

My heart raced. So this means I'm never going to be married. Neither of us would be willing to be in a true relationship knowing this."

"So, I guess infidelity is a reality in our family, despite all the claims otherwise. So I guess you're not the son of that traitor."

"No, and that's the reason why he defected," Mao said, "The truth is that your grandfather, who is my real father, took at least two married Latias as mistresses. This habit of out species is now known to be common since long before the Worldscourge in the Fairwater lineage as great warlords tend to be popular among the ladies."

"Go on," I said.

"Well, keeping the bloodline tracked is a true headache as we can't be sure of whose anyone's father is, except that were pretty sure about your own dad. Your own father was the last of his own family. He was barred from ever fighting in wars because of the battlefield loses of his kin in the Year without Miracles, and it was a good thing because he was able to make three great children. There is also one other latios, with a small "l", who was the last of his kin, and we're very sure he doesn't have secret children we can take advantage of."

I almost stupidly said "your father" out of shock. I closed my mouth and let him continued.

"Robearo the Defector of the Sevenwoods was cheated on by his wife and has no true children. He was upset so much by the infidelity that he betrayed our nation. He at swore off the name Latios and Sevenwoods and pridefully calls himself Defector. While it is important that I appear to be of his traitorous blood, the Alliance's governments would no doubt know I'm just another Fairwater.

"Now follow my footsteps directly and try to memorize them," he said helping me to avoid some unknown trap.

"So if he was too returned, we would probably try to have him impregnate a bunch of Latias in secret instead of executing him," I said.

"He strongly believes in fidelity as a greater virtue than others. It's pretty much would have saved our family if we didn't sleep around in secret. He's willing not to sleep with a bunch of Latias just to doom our race. He's principled in a most evil way.

"Your dad, on the other hand, chose to help us keep the royalty strong despite our transgressions. He was treated horribly by our family."

"But he married the empress," I said.

"Yes, but it was too late. Had he been her first husband, she could had much more children. He loved your mother from the beginning, but like every available Latias at the time, she had nothing but contempt for him. Since he was short and barred from military service due to being the last of his family. He was rejected by your mother more than once, and she married another man. The first marriage bore no fruits and we ended the marriage through assassination that your mother agreed to, so that your dad could produce children freely."

"By the bloody path to Hell," I said. "I'm the result of assassination? My dad was undesirable? None of that was his fault. They should have known that his inflicted shortness wouldn't affect his children."

"Love can be both complicated and simple. He was the lowest status and had unimpressive attributes. He had few friends among the Latios, and it slowly became clear that he had those tics. He even lost he inheritance at the age of four."

"Okay, but this assassinating the king consort is a big deal. It would have been easy just to let my dad make babies with my mother and pretend the father is the reigning king consort?" I questioned, not believing they would go through such measures.

"That may have been true in many cases, but your dad didn't look enough like the king consort. The traits of the father are sometimes obvious in the children. For that reason alone, he was assassinated so the empress could remarry your dad."

"Wow. Ironic it's that none of us have his eye or hair color."

"Well, our genealogy task force are still studying how eye and hair color is inherited across the sexes in our race. Besides there are other signs. Your brother inherited his motor tics and your sister got much of his face. You look the most like him. Also, in my opinion, you also seemed to have inherited his mother's unique butt."

"Could you not talk about my butt when discussing assassinations in the reigning royal family?"

"You butt was relevant to the topic. Things have skipped a generation before, and I hypothesize that it was clearly passed down through your dad's side of the family. One could come to the conclusion that you are Roseaie's granddaughter from the shape of your waist and the precise largeness of your butt alone, which would be a disastrous to how the world views our nation's leadership. There are drawings of her from before she bore children and it's a perfect match."

"Could you stop mentioning it and get on with the serious stuff," I said.

"So everyone in the species knows about the assassination. Even Robearo the Defector would have figured it out."

"Yes, but don't speak of it ever. He died of natural causes from this point on."

"Okay so wouldn't they have made my father attempt to impregnate someone else and keep that child a secret to save our race?" I asked.

"You're on the right track. However, he is related to many of us still. Also, I should mention, you happen to have a half-brother, but on your mom's side."

"What!"

"Inbreeding has been a concern for over a thousand years. 1300 years ago, a Latias was born to parents that unknowingly shared the same father. Record from that time as rare. The poor daughter had a distorted face and had learned worse than commoners from the lowest races. She never learned to speak and her mental powers only devastated those around her with horrible images and violent emotions. Her mind was more threatening to herself as she attempted to speak to people who went there. She was allowed to grow up and eventually bore a child of her own. It was a son, and he grew to adulthood healthy and intelligent by his grandparents. However, the son was murder by his own mother for no reason."

"That sounds like the legend of Elisa the Mad, but with our species." I said, "But how much of it is true?"

"There is no way to be sure what is true, although I left out the details that we have huge doubts about. At that point in time, history becomes legend. The pattern of retardation has reemerged along with other signs of deformity. We don't want it to get out that these individuals exist. The deformed are often put to death before the reach the age of naming, but others only showed the signs mentally much later and then put to death. This is the reason why we what five years instead of a month to announce a newborn Latios."

"That's horrible. It's probably the gods' way of punishing us for our transgressions," I said, "My father was rejected by my mom and the other Latias. Adultery now defines our heritage. Every Latios should have had right to have children, but that was taken away by their wives and cheating Latios. It's less obvious because they don't bear the children, but we're suffering because we really didn't respect them."

"Perhaps," Moa said.

"And that we spill our blood in numerous wars. We would not have the problem if we were wiser," I said, "It's really does seem like the legend of the gods punishing us for our blindness. We didn't respect the lesser races of creation, and we don't respect the men of our own race. I'm sure we don't respect the women either, but the trap the gods made happens because marriage is forgotten. Every member of our species is equally important, even the less skilled and non-veteran men."

"Gijinkas are never perfect," Mao said.

"But it's like our race revels in being bad. They really should have at least tried being good gijinkas. For example, there are plenty of slave races around here to use for sex. Sure, lesser races probably aren't as good a dragon gijinkas are at sex, but we even have dragons as slaves. If we could stop at sex slaves and concubines, than we wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Well, most Latias and Latios only have sex within the species."

"Really?" I said, "Having sex with a slave or a subject seems like such a better and obvious alternative than adultery. Sure, nothing is as good as sex on our level, but we should only get that with our spouse. At least when we have sex with other species, they will get to experience the highest level of sex and that's something they'll never experience otherwise. It's really selfish not to consider them."

"I supposed that is a good idea, but I've feared that our species has been existing on borrowed time since the Worldscourge," Mao said.

"Well, I've never believed in the gods before, but this certainly seems like something they cleverly set up to destroy us if we strayed from our path. Being the ones blessed to rule the nation, maybe even the world, would have required higher standards. We weren't wiped out by the Worldscourge, so I think the chance exists that our species can be change, if we act better to our subjects, ourselves, and the world."

We got to a door that didn't appear to have any sort of trap. We were deep underground. When Mao opened up the door I gasped in shocked. Two Latios and three Latias, all very sickly were sitting in the room. There were also a couple of elderly gogoat women who were clearly the caretakers of the incest stricken group.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand the sight," Mao said leaving me in the room, "They were all made lame when they were committed here."

"Little sister!" said the Latios with one eye lower than the other. He stood up, limped over and gave me a hug. His head only was only as high as my neck making it a child-like awkward bosom hug. He was shorter than my dad, of which he had no close relation. He fell off and landed on the floor unable to get up.

"But you're a big sister. I they told me that my little sister was coming,"

"She was littler than you but she grew bigger," said one of the caretakers, "She now she is bigger, but she is always your little sister."

Not very many thing in life can leave a mostly grown Latias feel helpless, but discovering all of this froze me.

"My name is Sheiaral."

"Sheral," he said, "My name is Makel."

"That's not a name," I said, "Oh, Maaikeil. Never mind then."

He was still on the floor. I squatted down and picked him to my shoulder. It was odd but knowing he was family, I had to try to treat him like a brother despite him being a complete invalid.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"That'sss Gary," he said pointing to a Latias. She looked normal.

"Gareiette is can't speak at all," said the caretaker, "She is closely related to you on your dad's side."

"and that Madel," he said pointing at a deformed Latias.

"My name is Meouraela," She said, "and I am quite able to do everything a Latias can do. I was assumed to be a retard because of my body. I can even make myself look not only normal, but absolutely beautiful."

"But you can't hold in your waste," the caretaker said, "which is something a Latias should be able to do."

"Could you show me," I asked.

She transformed into a normal looking version of herself. She looked exactly my age and she was just as attractive. She had posture and symmetry.

"That's perfect," I said.

"It's no big deal. You've master it years ago most likely. I'm two years older than you and I just learned it."

"You had no one to teach you," I said.

"And this is Mary," said Maaikeil, "she touches people where she's not supposed to"

"I gave her that name because her parents didn't bother naming her," The caretaker said, "You won't convince her that you're not Meouraela trying to be pretty."

"Mary, I'm Sheiaral."

"Go away. I don't wana play,"

"And this is Kay," he said pointing at the Latios

"Kyreialik," the caretaker said, "He can't speak. All five of these Latios have mental abilities. Both Kyreialik and Mary broadcasts rather unpleasant thoughts."

Maoirous came in, "I believe that's enough. That's a bit more information you need to be all caught up for tomorrow's briefing."

We left the room. With all I've learned, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep properly for a long time.

"So, we kept them alive because they might save our species with their loins?" I said, "Meouraela is really the most depressing out of all of them because she is so close to being like us. Had she been raised and educated properly, she would have been exactly like us in mind and ability."

"A while back ago, Your dad was ordered to try to impregnated Meouraela and Mary. He was completely unable to, although I'm not sure it even happened."

"No more details on that, please," I begged.

"And finally, I was told to give you some papers." Mao handed me a couple of military profiles. The first was mine.

_**Name: Sheiaral Fairwater Latias** _

_**Alias: None** _

_**Nationality: Draconia** _

_**Strategic Importance: Highest** _

_**Species: Latias (Flying, Psychic, Dragon)** _

_**Attributes: Age 27, Height 8' 4", able-bodied.** _

_**Ability Level: B** _

_**Tactical Abilities: Disguise, mind shielding, emotion reading, visual Illusion, kinetic illusion, time illusion, illusory plotting, barriers, minor elemental control, levitation, minor receptive telepathy, minor active telepathy, minor healing.** _

_**Notes: Royal education, never married, very social, never seen direct combat, special ops** _

I looked at the other one.

_**Name: Robearo the Defector** _

_**Alias: Robearo Sevenwoods Latios (former name)** _

_**Nationality: Alliance; Balthia** _

_**Strategic Importance: Highest** _

_**Species: Latias (Flying, Psychic, Dragon)** _

_**Attributes: Age 211, Height 9' 4", ablebodied.** _

_**Ability Level: A++** _

_**Tactical Abilities: Vision sharing, vision stealing, disguise, major mind shielding, thought reading, thought implantation, emotion reading, visual Illusion, major time illusion, major pain illusion, illusory plotting, major barriers, major elemental control, levitation, major object control, kinectic control receptive telepathy, Major active telepathy, minor healing.** _

_**Notes: Royal education, second marriage, non-social but well mannered, major combat veteran, special ops, traitor.** _

I am definitely not getting any sleep tonight

* * *

**Notes: It's important to remember that before modern medicine, child mortality rates were high. This often meant the the newborn would have to survive a certain amount of time. I choose a month as the usual amount of time for most gijinkas to be named because of the Old Testament. There is a passage in the Old Testament were any child death before a month of age are considered more of a miscarriage than a human dying. I don't remember the passage though, but the writers of the Old Testament did live in a very different era with child mortality was high.**

**Dragon gijinkas are larger overall, and have better shape for child bearing. They also incubate quite a bit longer than nine months, and they do tend to have large children at birth. This makes childbirth just as difficult as with other species. However, a child does have much better chances after birth due to the longer incubation.**

**It is also important to note the that "mother's species" rule is not in affect.**

**In this story, the "egg groups" of cannon how is descriptive of who can mate with who. Many dragons can mate with another group, but size matters. A large male mating with a small female can be virtual death sentence, which has lead to many revenge killings and campaigns across history. It's far less common these days, and it is a crime in every nation, even against slaves.**

**However, dragon women are able to produce stronger offspring in some species, and many non-dragon kings were born form dragons.**


	3. Ambitious Plans

_**Why lati0s are super tall: When I first conceived of this society, I had no clue about their official height. I assumed they were about the size of the generation of flying legendaries I was used to(Gen 1 &2). However, I have decided not to change their height in the story because then not only would be smaller than many dragons, latias would be much smaller than latios. For all other species, the overall scale for size differences is less dramatic for gijinkas than pokémon.** _

** Ambitious Plans **

I plodded into the war room feeling the drag of a unearthly morning. In the center of room was a table with a map on it, although it was covered with documents. There was a sense of history as this map only had the continents on one side of the world. A much more recent map of the other continents was on another table at the side of the room, which also was filled with documents but had an arquebus with a bayonet.

Mariso Debais, the salamence in charge of the Covert Operations, came in. I've never meant him in person although I worked under him before. He was equal in my height(an increasing rarely quality) and had an overly handsome face. I always thought it was odd that most of the organization was made up of those with inconspicuous appearances, yet the many of the leaders are attractive. I suspect that many of them are decoys, but Mom assured that this is the person was the real deal.

"Princess Sheiaral, I believe you fiancé brief you already?" Mariso said, "If so, you know more than me about your family."

"Yes, he told me a lot. Who else is coming here?" I said

"Only your mother, the empress, is coming," Mariso said.

"Alright," I said sitting down in a chair at the table. I was pretty tired as I didn't get more than two hours of sleep. Focusing on only keeping my eyes open, I stood when my mother came to the room.

"Alright," my mother said, "Well, we better get down to business. You may begin."

I sat back down and waiting for explanations.

"As you may have gathered from the documents we gave you, your mission involves the traitor Robearo the Defector. This is a long term mission take will have its conclusion in many years. Your mission will be part of a larger mission. We will kidnap Robearo the Deflector and you shall take his place."

"Wait," I said, "If anything goes bad, it will lead to war with three nations."

"We are meticulous and patient," Mom said, "The climax of this operation will happen at least eight years from now. If Maoirous told you everything, you should know his bloodline is important to the long term survival of the royalty. There will also be other benefits to having him captured and a simulacrum of him operating for our kingdom will likely be a great benefit to our intelligence. However, your main purpose and priority as an infiltrator is to make his eventual disappearance seem probable."

"By any chance is an extradition treaty is possible?" I asked with my hands on my temples due to stress. I knew such a thing was impossible, but it didn't seem far-fetched compared to this. Only the friendliest nations with the same ideologies ever sign extradition treaties. Even if we didn't have to get approval from the entire Alliance, Balthia is just too different from us. Nations tend to like to harbor those who provide intelligence, and our nation wouldn't want to give up our deflectors either. The seasoned intelligence officer and the empress both ignored this outburst.

"I will go over this is chronologically order," Mariso said, "The first issue is your preparation for this mission. You will need to be a convincing Rebearo. We will start with physical appearance. These drawings are from our agent's best memory from six months ago."

Mariso handed me a couple of paintings of Rebearo. He had deep blue eyes and deep blue hair. The first had him in foreign formal wear. He had very long hair which, being distasteful as it is for a man, was done up in the style of Balthian males. He did not have beard except for sideburns. He had "gone native."

I looked at the next drawing, which was a gray drawing. He had no shirt and his chest was quite muscular.

"He shaves and he appears to keeps up his health," I noted out loud, "He will, without doubt, be still practicing martial and mental arts."

"That's correct," Mariso said, "In fact he shows his powers quite often. You need no further trainer in disguises. We even estimate your final height to be at his given your mother's and paternal grandparents' heights. However, we believe you are the only one capable of being Robearo for a certain amount of time.

"There are four skills you must develop. The first is suppressing your presence so we can make the switch. That skill is simple but necessary. It will not take much time.

"The second skill is having a reasonable grasp of his martial art skill, which recently includes bayonets. That arquebus on the table over there is close enough to his weapon. This also includes military drills and traditional ceremonies with the firearm.

"The third skill is pain illusions. Robearo has been known to train soldier to have the integrity to deal with pain. It is unlikely that you will end up torturing anyone from what we can tell from our intelligence."

That made me raise an eyebrow. "Don't I have to know intense pain myself to be effective at that?" I said.

"I'm sorry, daughter," Mom said, "It's not something every prince or princess has to goes through, but this mission is important. We can only do it when you turn thirty, and it won't take too long. It will be illusions and the harm will be passing. You can chose the time and place, of course, but it will happen."

"I won't let fear getting in the way of a new skill," I said.

"Finally, the last skill is the reason we had to choose you for the mission," Mariso said, "We need you to learn time illusions at an advanced level. Robearo shows off this power a lot, no doubt considering it his signature flair. His is so well with it that he constantly impresses even the psychics of Balthia with tricks. He can make a five minute walk take seconds, or give a long winded speech in a few seconds. He did many creative tricks during wartime that completely change the circumstances of the battlefield."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are actually the only one in our species other than Robearo who can get any grasp of how to do it. Of all the skill I listed, this one will take up much more time to learn than the rest of the skill together. Robearo can cast these spells on even psychics, and he manages to do it in a truly whimsical way. While it may seem like flaunting his powers, it is a clever way to keep someone from impersonating him. Only a grand master of time illusion could act as him, no matter how well a Latias or Latios can master disguise."

"Okay, that actually sounds like fun," I stated as if I still didn't think this plan was crazy.

"Do you have any questions, Princess?"

"Doesn't Robearo have a wife," I said recall his report.

"His wife is an elderly dragonite. Marifa was a royal consort who failed to birth to an heir. She was physically older than Robearo when he married her. She is nearing the end of her life. She won't be much of an issue."

"There's also something else I worry about," I said, "Wouldn't he kill himself? I suspect he may use his own mind to suicide before we have any chance to use him."

"Even the most fanatical of psychics rarely are able to wipe themselves dead with their own mind," Mariso said, "We do have drugs that completely suppress telekinesis so he can't stab himself. As per mental self-damage, we don't need his mind to be fully-functional to have him breed. He would know that making himself a retard unintentionally would hinder is ability to resist. Once we have him in our custody, we can do whatever we want. Our own mental powers can then be mund to permanently disable him so he has almost no powers at all."

"So he won't be a threat to whoever we make him mate with," I said "I have no more questions."

"Well then, that covers what you need to focus on learning," Mariso said, "However, that's not the only change to your routine for this mission. You know of Meouraela, the Latias with the bad shoulder and cheek?"

"Yes," I said, "I met her yesterday."

"Well, she will be replacing you while you go on the mission. You will be meeting with her every week so she can learn to be you."

"But, she's incontinent."

"That will be managed," Mariso said, "She won't be doing everything you do, and a few select persons will know, such as your siblings."

"Okay, I'll teach her my mannerisms. I look forward with meeting with her. I think we can be great friends. It's not every day you meet a new Latias."

"It's good you approach this with an open mind. We can arrange more times with her if you like. She will also be educated during the rest of her week. She will never be a princess, but she will need to pass as one. She will also be doing other missions everyone one in a while."

I didn't know which was worst: living among the incest inflicted Latios or knowing what life is like as a princess only as a pretender, but never truly living. Meoureala was not only the image of weakness and sickness, her very existence would be proof that the family has been keeping huge secrets. I would be one of the few outlets she has. Hopefully, this will mean she can forever move out of that horrid place.

Mariso continued speaking on the plan. "We cannot project exactly what will happen, although it is certain that we will be hiring dark type gijinkas. Robearo is a considered one of the Alliance's best assets and an honored lord in Balthia. Dark type gijinkas aren't even allowed in Balthia, but Robearo travels with the lords and prime minister. It will have to be an opportunistic operation so we have to keep options secret. We also will have to keep this plan secret so they don't set up a trap. Only my two most trust agents know this plan about this outside of this room."

"So how long would I have to remain as the traitor?" I asked.

"It really depends on the circumstances. You'll think of some way to retire or get 'captured' outside of alliance's borders. As per international law, we can take him as a prisoner."

"And what to him happens after we capture him?"

"We crush his inner ear on both sides, drug him, and force him to mate with Mary and Gareiette. It's almost certain they we could get children from that. We'll have to fake a few pregnancies with your sister so she and her husband can raise the children."

My mother than stood up, "If the rest of your questions are about family matter, Mariso need to be dismissed."

I stood up and bowed to Mariso "You may take your leave."

Mariso left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Mother, my so called fiancé is my uncle. Do you plan for me to mate with Kyreialik after I officially marry Maoirous?"

"Yes. Your older sister has already tried with all your cousins, except Kyreialik who she refuses to try with despite him being our best chance. She has even tried older Latios."

That includes my future fiancé. The idea of attempting to mate with so many family member nearly made me sick on the inside again. There is absolutely no love in such drastic behavoir. Given the choice, I'll rather try to make a spouse out of Kyreialik. I honestly didn't pay much attention to him while I had the chance so his personilty is a complete mystery to me.

"I'll rather mate with Kyreialik than to go through a bunch of relatives. There's no point in doing what my sister tried anyways. Is this what we resorted to?"

"Yes, and many of those poor kids are the result of that."

"And are there any younger Latios or Latias at all?"

"No. You are still the youngest," Mom said, "I was the last woman of my generation to go through any type of pregnancy when I had you."

"So, we may be the last."

"I wouldn't jump to such a conclusion. Your generation hasn't been around that long. Some naturalists of other nations have been studying similar circumstances with other populations. There are differing diseases and inflictions in each group, but thing remain quite similar. Some populations manage to do quite well after a certain amount of time even. It may be possible that the effects of inbreeding will just disappear."

"We can't make any assumptions," I said.

"Well, you better take that arquebus and that arquebus's manual back to your room. It's not as advance as Robearo's weapon, but it will do for now. It's metals are set up the same why as his."

I went over to pick up the arquebus. It was clean and without ammunition. It was made for a fairly large gijinka, just as myself, to use. Handheld gunpowder weapons have increased in popularity, and this was one of the older designs.

Firearms don't require a lot of skill to train so it saves a lot of time when training armies yet they are quite effective. However, they wasn't much in the way of mastery when it came to them. They are far less accurate than bows and crossbows, and it's impractical to even attempt to infuse them elemental power. Other than some specially designed weapons, such as leech seed bombs, gunpowder weapons almost never incorporate a gijinka's special abilities. It's not to say they're not effective, but it's very different from what our nation tends to operate.

Our own military has had the highest standards for weapon mastery due to our long lives and our elemental affinities. We have been effectively using elemental infused spears in for well over a thousand years. Ice, Fire, and Electricity are none as the major conductive elements with go through metals well. Metal workers have experimented not only in sharpness, length, thinness, and durability, but how well they conduct each element. Aura and grass types abilities have even made plant based weaponry effective in other nation.

Range weaponry also has evolved. The crossbow is the easiest range weapon to infuse elemental power, although bows and javelins are easy as well. Grass types are considered the best range warriors. Rock type and ground types can have had an impressive history with effective sedge weapons before cannons became widespread.

Still, a firearm is a strange chose of weapon for a latios. A firearm is a good weapon for foot-soldiers in competing armies, but a latios could do far more damage with different equipment. In a duel, he might get off a shot, but there are a lot of counter measures. The bayonet is another story.

I got back to my room and sent a little electricity into the receiver. The bayonet and stock energetically glowed with electricity. My previous weapons training didn't include firearms so I thought it was strange that electricity flows so much in a gunpowder weapon. I looked at the manual.

The manual said that fire and electric infusion is almost never used with these because of accidental ignition. Attempting to do so in any situation would get you kicked out of almost any army. The conductive path is almost exclusively made for ice attacks. It is quite possible to freeze someone with the butt of the weapon or the bayonet. It's usually much more effective just to stab someone with the bayonet so most of these firearms don't have a conductive path such as this.

I considered going up against one of these. Psychics are often trained to have bullet prescience, but there are limits to that. I might even end up fighting Robearo himself depending on how the operation plays out. I've never been in real combat. I've had many practice battles but I'm not foolish enough to think that truly prepares one for life and death situations. I definitely won't want to be alone against that war hardened latios.

I looked in the mirror holding the gun. My hair was much too long for this mission but that could wait. I changed my appearance to traitor. It made me sick, but you get over those feelings fast in this line on work. His hair was more symmetrical than mine, and almost perfect. I'll take my strong yellow eyes over his dull gray ones. Latios can often have shades of blue eyes, much like Latias can have shades of pink eyes. In most cases, I absolutely adore it when Latios have blue eyes, but I only envy the reddest of Latias eyes. I noticed that his arms where huge compared to my weak arms. The masculine chin I was wearing definitely contrasted my real facial presence. I didn't even know what sort of expressions he made with his face, so there was no point practicing him now. I proudly turned back into myself.

I remembered my last mission and thought about things I would need: Long-form intelligence files, matching perfume, and matching hair dye.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

A well dressed and rugged girafarig came in and bowed. He was likely from Malthor Village which was home to many of Her Majesty's non-dragon subjects.

"Princess Sheiaral, I am Ferik and I was instructed by our empress to teach you to be at least as proficient as I am at time illusions."

He was still bowing.

"You haven't been in our nation that long, have you?" I asked, "You don't need to bow or address me by title."

"I don't even qualify as a citizen," he said, "And even if I was, you're a princess of this great nation."

"Well, it just so happens that the teacher always outranks the student," I said.

Ferik stood up in shock. "Are you saying I don't have to do any formalities with a Latias. That just seems completely backwards."

"Royal brats were such a problem before that rule. The first born of the emperor or empress were always the least educated among their peers. You could even pat me on the head and I can't do a thing about it." I chose that example because I was taller than him, but he was pretty tall himself so I wish I didn't give him the idea. I might also have to sit leaving my head wide open.

"Well then, Sheiaral. In this room are the only two people in this nation capable of this time illusion. This is going to be a tough art to learn, but also remembered that you are blessed to even have a chance at it. Please follow me to our training room."


End file.
